The Storm Honeymoon
by GayforKurt
Summary: Summary: COMPLETE. Kurt and David's two-month honeymoon tour of the Mediterranean and the Caribbean is a wonderful getaway. However, life isn't always smooth sailing, is it? This is a three-part installment after which I plan to settle down to detail our boys' quest to become parents. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Storm: Honeymoon**

**By Gayforkurt**

* * *

**Summary:** Kurt and David's two-month honeymoon tour of the Mediterranean and the Caribbean is a wonderful getaway. However, life isn't always smooth sailing, is it? This is the first of a three-part installment after which I will settle down to detail their quest to become parents. Rated M to be safe.

**A/N:** In a few PMs from some of my more avid followers, I've been asked to narrate the boys' honeymoon. Who knew so many readers liked this little look into how the one per cent lives? Well, after loafing about for a bit, I've settled down somewhat to bring you this relatively short sequel. Please, enjoy, and remember reviews equal luuurve!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs, as usual, although I wish it were not so.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Kurt Hummel Karofsky, newest media darling since his marriage to the mega-rich, semi-recluse David Karofsky is seen here boarding a motor launch in Mykonos for a day's shopping with a slew of hot guards to protect his super-toned, super awesome body. No sign of hubby; no doubt he's closing the latest mega-deal to add another billion or two to his stash. The diva is looking cool in the summer's hottest retro look: a sheer, turquoise H&M wrap top and what looks to be cuffed white shorts. Mm-mm, the best accessory, lovies, is miles of creamy, sun-kissed skin!'_

The glossy copy of the latest European Vogue flew across the huge stateroom to land in a pathetic sprawl at the feet of the unsuspecting steward who had just entered.

Kurt's eyes widened and then he chuckled ruefully as the young woman, balancing the tray of brightly-coloured drinks, reached down for the offending magazine. She smiled faintly at Kurt's apology and continued with the job of serving their refreshments.

David, having seen and ignored Kurt's little display of pique, nodded to the steward, took his drink but continued to listen to his caller. They might be on their honeymoon but that didn't mean business was on a hiatus as well. His eyes roamed over his husband's disgruntled face and smiled to himself, making certain, of course, that Kurt didn't see him.

It was a just a little odd to both men that, since their wedding less than a month ago, the world's entertainment media seemed to want to do nothing but follow them around on their honeymoon tour. If they had thought the paparazzi were intrusive before, now it was bordering on downright obsession.

He heard Kurt sigh and turned to watch the other man pick up his drink and sip at it. The steward – Dave saw that her name-tag said Morag – moved over to stand beside Kurt as she waited for him to acknowledge her. She took a small electronic tablet from a pocket and Dave watched her brown eyes rove discreetly over his husband as she waited.

They were aboard David's mega yacht, the _Duende_, a truly staggering example of luxury boat-building. It was over 500 feet long (roughly 162 meters) and had been commissioned in 2006. The _Duende_was designed to accommodate up to 72 guests and featured a cinema, a disco, a gymnasium, a landing platform for a couple of Blackhawk helicopters and a garage large enough for the yacht's submarine as well as several water craft. Dave had told Kurt that he loved water sports but he'd deliberately withheld the fact that his 'big boy's toys' also included a small two-man submarine.

The interior of Dave's favourite yacht was a sight to behold and when Kurt had first come aboard he had, indeed, been awestruck. In addition to three elevators serving all the decks, the _Duende _had a huge open glass staircase which connected a large number of guest and VIP suites.

On the _Duende_, too, there was a choice of a large formal dining room or a variety of formal and informal salons both inside and out. On _a number of_decks there were also several pools, hot tubs, sunbathing areas and, at the rear, a large swimming platform for water sports activities. Most of this space on the swimming platform was actually enclosed, so guests can make use of the air-conditioning to combat hot tropical weather.

Best of all, the _Duende _was designed with an owner's deck which included the massive stateroom in which they were now seated. Also on that deck was a private sauna as well as a wrap-around balcony that provided the ultimate in privacy if one needed to indulge in a spot of nude sunbathing.

Kurt had laughed delightedly when Dave had added that part at the end of their tour of the yacht, his eyebrows waggling suggestively at his giggling husband. Kurt had thought, and said it too, that nude sunbathing was not the first thing that had come to his mind.

Dave's eyes had heated immediately but Kurt had slipped from his grasping hands to dash back into the stateroom. He'd dodged around the magnificent round, marble-topped table that was bolted in the centre of the room and smirked at his horny husband, daring him to catch him. Dave leapt over the mound of luggage that the stewards had left there for them and the chase was on!

Now, weeks later, they were relaxing in their stateroom after a day of activities on the water and Kurt, noticing that the newest Vogue had arrived, had thrown himself onto a couch to absorb the latest in high-end couture that was on offer. He'd been seriously annoyed when he'd turned a page and seen himself steppin aboard one of the _Duende's _launches in the first week of their honeymoon.

"You'd think these clowns had other stuff to do than to follow us around. How the heck do they know where to find us anyway?" He grumped now as he put down his drink before turning to Morag. "Oh, sorry about the mag, Morag. These people just piss me off."

Morag smiled indulgently at her younger boss. He was so funny sometimes; it was as if he still hadn't got his head around the fact that he was super famous because of his billionaire husband. She held out the electronic pad to him with the evening's menu on it that the ship's chef had given her.

"You know, it will probably blow over soon. Wait until the next Hollywood or royal scandal, believe me," Dave injected soothingly, having ended his call. "Folks just like to know what the 'rich and famous' are doing."

Kurt muttered as he scrolled through the dishes on offer and then his face lit up. "Oooh, we're doing Greek tonight, sweetie. What do you think for dessert – _baklava_ or _galaktoboureko_?"

_Galakatoboureko_ was one of Greece's most famous desserts, a delightful milk and egg custard wrapped in thin sheets of phyllo dough – like the baklava – and baked to a yummy golden brown. It was a traditional sweet, soaked in light, lemony syrup after baking.

"Mmm, that last is pretty special. What's the occasion?" Dave looked up at Morag, smiling at the young steward. He seemed to recall that she was one of the newer members of staff and waited with an encouraging air for her to speak.

"I heard Chef Lian saying it's the end of the first month of your honeymoon?" She looked between the two men enquiringly.

Chef Lian was a temperamental bleached blonde in her late thirties who'd spent her early years working in New York's famous bistros. She had had quite a following but after a serious illness she had decided she needed a change of pace. She now catered to the very rich (they didn't need to be famous) who could afford and appreciate her astronomically-expensive gastronomic offerings.

Kurt laughed softly as he looked over at David, handsome in a black shirt unbuttoned nearly halfway down his chest and a pair of loose grey, linen slacks. He turned to Morag and nodded.

"Yes, the first of two months of touring, right, sweetie?"

Dave nodded and got up, taking his drink with him to slide onto the couch beside Kurt. "That's right and please, thank Chef Lian for us, Morag."

The young steward took that as the dismissal it was and smiled as she nodded at them. She knew that look that was bouncing between the two men and quickly stifled a giggle as she drew the doors closed behind her. It was a good thing this entire deck was private because the two newlyweds could barely keep their hands off of each other. That was cool, though, she thought as she strode towards the elevator that would take her to the lower deck housing the massive galley in which gourmet meals were prepared on a daily basis. She would love to have someone look at her the way these two did all the time.

.

K&DHK

.

Dinner that night was served in one of the smaller, open air salons and Kurt almost purred at the feel of the velvety air against his skin. Their honeymoon had started out in Mykonos and continued with a tour of the Greek islands, breathtaking in their beauty and resonating with ancient history. They had explored Santorini's wineries, vineyards and cellars in luxurious style, just the two of them, one bodyguard and their tour guide.

The following weeks had taken them to Croatia, Turkey, Albania, Montenegro and Greece and now they were back in the harbour at Mykonos and Kurt was itching to indulge in the nightlife for which it was famous.

He smiled at David, his eyes sparkling fit to rival the beautiful blues of the Aegean Sea. Dave thought he'd never seen his lover more beautiful and the faint glow his tan gave him was delicious. Now he leaned over to drop a kiss on the sweet lips, grinning into the wide eyes.

"What time do you want us to leave, babe?" Dave nibbled at the lush bottom lip before straightening up.

Kurt smiled dreamily, licked his lips and then nodded. "Mmm, oh, about 10? That's good for clubbing here, right?"

Dave raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey, I'm not the party animal here, mister!" He chuckled and reached a hand out to stroke up Kurt's bare thigh. He loved that, for almost the entirety of their honeymoon so far, his husband seemed to have eschewed trousers. His legs were almost always bare and totally distracting to Dave who was definitely not complaining. On their tours, he often had to stifle a smirk at the way both locals and tourists would stare after them surreptitiously while Kurt was, as usual, oblivious.

Kurt slammed his hand down on the wandering appendage and narrowed his eyes at his husband. "Uh-uh, there'll be none of that or we won't get out of here at all!"

Their quiet laughter mingled on the soft night air, the scent of the flora from the land wafting out to them on their mega-yacht. The lights were just coming on in the port town and, if the breeze angled just right, they could hear the faint sounds of music and laughter from the partying tourists strolling about.

Kurt loved the Greek islands, the sea, the heritage steeped in antiquity and the architecture, both modern and ancient. They had taken tons of pictures and videos, especially when they went scuba diving in the outstandingly clear waters of the Aegean. He would be a little sorry to leave but he was definitely looking forward to the second part of their honeymoon.

He pushed back his seat, preparing to rise and Dave, ever gallant, sprang up to assist him. Kurt rolled his eyes but he stretched up on his toes to drop a light kiss on his husband's smiling lips.

"Thanks, sweetie, but I'm no girl, you do remember?" He deliberately brushed his shorts-covered groin against David's and chuckled when the man tried to grab him for a closer hold. "I'm going to have a quick shower – alone – and then we'll get out of here, okay?"

Dave grinned, aiming a swat at Kurt's butt before re-taking his seat, lifting the glass of rich, dark wine and tilting it towards his pouting lover. "You're the boss!"

Kurt sniffed: "You'd better remember that," and flounced off, knowing that his husband was staring appreciatively at his rear view.

Chuckling to himself, Dave sighed happily. It was almost unbelievable how happy Kurt had made him in the last year, ecstatically so in the last month. They didn't always see eye-to-eye on everything as they were both fairly headstrong but there was nothing that they couldn't eventually come to some agreement on.

For example, Kurt wanted to spend a good portion of the year at the New York townhouse. Dave had been touched, because it had been his parents' favourite home but he also had a soft spot, and knew that Kurt did, too, for the house in Chiswick. They had gone back and forth on the subject, Kurt even resorting to teasing little kisses to get his own way but they had eventually decided to try and spend equal amounts of time at both homes. Also, they had other properties that Dave wanted them to spend time visiting and as part of the compromise, he'd promised to take Kurt to the Caribbean at the end of their honeymoon.

That had brought to mind another surprise that Dave couldn't wait to spring on Kurt and he smirked to himself in the warm, velvety Grecian night as he thought about it. Finishing up his wine, he got up, pressed a little button for the steward to come and remove the dinner things and then headed inside to get ready for their last night out on the town in Mykonos.

.

K&DHK

.

Kurt was dressed down tonight, if you could call it that, but still managed to look as if he'd just stepped off of a runway. He was stunning in a pair of black linen walking shorts and an ivory single-button collarless jacket with three-quarter length sleeves. Beneath it he wore a tight black tank and on his feet were black canvas deck shoes. His only jewellery were his stunning Garrard wedding ring and a silver dolphin charm bracelet he'd found in a flea market on Santorini.

He put the finishing touches to his hair, leaving it slightly tousled so that the few golden streaks caught the light and stepped back to look at his reflection critically. He wasn't a fan of tanning as it led to those pestilential freckles but he had to admit that the additional colour did give him an attractive glow.

Dave came up behind his husband and slid his arms around him as he rested his chin on his shoulder. He stared at their reflection somberly before bursting out into a wide grin. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him and Dave stepped back to spin him around, though still keeping him firmly in his arms.

"We're a matched pair, babe; I like it." He grinned at Kurt's plump lips and then leaned down to peck them. He heard a faint huff and before he knew it, Kurt was deepening the kiss.

Both their breath smelled minty but as the kiss deepened, Dave could discern the faint flavours of the seasoning Chef Lian had used in their traditional Greek dinner. It was a heady mix and Dave couldn't get enough of both it and the way Kurt's tongue felt in his mouth.

"Mmmm, baby, god, what brought that on?" Dave drew a deep breath as he lifted his head, staring down at the moist pink lips that held a little smile.

Kurt opened his eyes and stared up at his lover, his husband. "I just really love you, y'know." He smiled as he watched David's eyes widen. "I don't think I tell you often enough."

Faint colour washed Dave's cheeks, he could tell from the warmth, but he rested his forehead lightly against Kurt's as he sighed: "You're the best husband I've ever had…"

There was a short silence and then they both burst into chuckles. Kurt stepped back eventually and ran his gaze up and down the other man's tall, muscular body. David was looking sexy, indeed, in his black, raw silk shirt and off-white slacks. He too, wore his wedding band but also the TAG Heuer Men's FT6015 Aquaracer sport watch he'd got at Christmas from Burt.

He looked edible in Kurt's estimation and some of what he thought must have shown on his face because David smirked at him. Kurt smirked back and then headed towards the stateroom doors.

"Let's go, big guy; you have a bunch of drinks to buy me tonight!"

Dave laughed as he followed his husband out and towards the lift that would take them down to the deck where they would board a launch. They would have two bodyguards with them tonight but Kurt had become quite used by now to the presence of the security guys. Dave had a word with the captain of his yacht before joining Kurt in the motor launch and then they were off, the boat's pilot setting a moderate pace towards the pier.

The sound of wild partying reached them even before they docked and Kurt looked over to David and grinned widely.

"This is crazy!" His words were almost whipped away by the breeze but Dave heard him perfectly and he grinned and nodded back.

The launch deposited them at the pier and the men leapt out to join the mixed throng of locals and tourists. Their security, two of the younger men, was alert but didn't do anything to stand out too much and Kurt was grateful for that. He always had the feeling that the paparazzi looked out for things like that; you can tell the ultra-rich celebs by the size of their entourage, he always felt.

Dave slipped his hand into Kurt's, tugging the slimmer man to walk closer to his side as the crowd pressed in on them. He had heard about a new club since the last time he'd been here a few years ago and he was looking forward to checking it out with his gorgeous husband.

Kurt had a tiny smile on his lips, his eyes large and shiny as he stared around at the drinking, whooping, bouncy crowd. The energy of the mob was unbelievable and he had no doubt that everyone here was determined to enjoy everything the island had to offer in the form of nightlife.

A few twists and a couple of turns down narrow, crowded little streets and Dave finally brought them to a gleaming new building that almost seemed out of place with the rest of the town's laid-back ambience. However, as patrons entered and left the building, it was clear that this, too, was a highly sought-after venue for fun.

There was a Greek maître d' when they entered the obviously high-end establishment and Dave gave his name at which the man beamed and asked them to follow him. The two bodyguards moved in tandem with them in such a way that they didn't seem intrusive but their eyes roved around the huge room without pause.

They were shown to a fairly secluded section of the room, half-draped marble statues, fluted columns and large clay pots of fern providing some semblance of privacy. They seated themselves and a server appeared even before they were properly settled. Dave ordered for all of them, alcoholic drinks only for him and Kurt and then gazed around appreciatively at the young, attractive and extremely energetic clientele.

The music was extremely loud, up-tempo and very current, Kurt recognising some of the newer artistes' hits. He leaned over to whisper-shout to Dave that at least people weren't doing body-shots on the bars. Dave nodded back and smiled, somewhat relieved himself that the patrons seemed a little bit more sedate than the 'spring break' set.

After they were served their first round of drinks, Kurt leaned over and grabbed David's hand, pulling him up and after him. Kurt shimmied his way to the dance floor, his hand still in his husband's and then he turned around. Raising his arms he slid his hands to lock behind David's neck and proceeded to raise his husband's core temperature with his seductive moves.

Dave grinned down at Kurt and slid his hands onto the gyrating hips, indifferent to any eyes that might be watching them. He doubted anyone was paying them any mind, though, because everyone there – well, apart from his security guys – seemed intent on getting sweaty and/or getting tipsy.

As the night wore on and song after song belched from the high-tech system, played ably by the club's deejay, the patrons became increasingly rowdier. Some left the crowded dance floor at various times but they were always replaced by other partyers.

Kurt and Dave danced with each other and other patrons, some of whom seemed a little spaced out but Kurt didn't think about it too much. He had had his years of hard partying and he was certain David had not been a saint either so he was okay. Well, most of the time; a couple of times he'd had to redirect some wandering hands and one time he'd had to dodge a sloppy kiss from a clearly inebriated girl whose eyes were seriously glazed over.

She'd clearly been with a large group that had come in around midnight that obviously had been making the rounds of the other clubs in the area. They were loud and rambunctious in the way only very rich kids with too much time on their hands could be. This particular girl had hung unto Kurt, trying unsuccessfully to grind against him but she was too far gone to manage it successfully. Finally, after the attempted kiss, he'd eased away into the crowd, leaving her to lean against another girl who didn't seem to mind.

When he looked back the two girls were making out unabashedly in the middle of the dance floor and he chuckled to himself. Whew! He was getting too old for that shit, he thought as he looked around for David who wasn't very far away from him, thankfully.

Kurt strode over to his husband, coming up behind the man and slipping his arms around his waist.

"Excuse me! Who the hell are you?!" A loud female voice came from just in front of David and Kurt winced as he peeked around his husband's body.

His wide-eyed gaze collided with that of a redhead who seemed to be wearing only half a dress. The girl – she couldn't be much more than 19, Kurt guessed – was glaring at him and then made the mistake of putting her hand on David's arm.

Only the fact that Dave moved quickly to block Kurt from lunging at the girl saved her. He couldn't help but grin, though, when he looked back to see the girl cringing back as she realised how close she'd come to being bitch-slapped.

She screeched, though, when she saw that Dave was successfully holding Kurt back. "What's your problem, you lush!" Her voice drew the attention of several patrons who started to laugh and point and then she lowered her head to look pleadingly at Dave.

Dave, getting a little tired of the scene and not wanting the bodyguards to start muscling their way through the gyrating crowd, turned away from her but a struggling Kurt yelled, "Go back to your playpen, little girl!"

Several people laughed, finding the whole thing entertaining but gradually their attention turned back to their own business. The girl was left standing, watching as the hunk that she'd been trying to make a move on shepherded the crazy guy away from her. She huffed, tossed her hair and then strode towards the bar, her face burning with embarrassment. What was that guy's problem anyway?

Dave had managed to get a viciously-muttering Kurt back to their table and seated quickly before he waved for a server to refresh their drinks. He took a look at his husband but relaxed when he saw that Kurt was already much calmer.

Kurt flicked a lock of hair from over his right eye and glared at David nevertheless. "I know you're the hottest guy in the room, David, but dammit, a teenager?" He pouted as David grinned at him, thanking the server grudgingly as he served him his Metaxa and diet coke.

"She wasn't actually coming onto me yet so I was kinda shocked when she yelled at you, seriously!" Dave defended himself, hiding his grin behind his own drink. Kurt eyed him suspiciously after swallowing a mouthful of the cold drink.

"She **was** coming onto you, David, that's why she reacted like that when I turned up, the bitch!" Kurt settled down when one of David's large hands came to cover his soothingly. He flicked his eyes at one of the bodyguards who were discreetly ignoring them but Kurt got the picture and calmed down.

He was happy that a paparazzo or two hadn't been trolling the place because he could just imagine what he and that girl would have looked like in a photo of the moment. Suddenly a little giggle surfaced and his hand flew up to cover his mouth.

Dave looked over at him, smiling at the adorable way Kurt was trying to stifle his giggles. "What now," he asked his husband, glad that Kurt seemed far more relaxed.

Kurt chuckled before fanning his face that was admittedly a little flushed. "Oh, god, I just got a flash of what the two of us would have looked like in the tabloids, fighting over you!"

Kurt laughed louder and Dave joined in more quietly. He waved their server over and ordered platters of finger food and pastries for all of them. They'd had dinner four hours before and now, after midnight, he was sure Kurt needed some food to cushion the alcohol buzzing in his system.

The rest of the night went smoothly but when Kurt excused himself to go to the 'gents', Phillips, one of the guards, rose to follow him. Dave nodded to himself, glad that he had such great professionals working for him. The club was still pretty crowded; this was a party island and things wouldn't begin to taper off until nearly dawn. His gorgeous husband was a little trouble magnet and he didn't want to take any chances.

Kurt, oblivious to the other partyers and to the agent following him, made his way through the ultra-modern club towards the restrooms. Unfortunately, he was seen by the redheaded girl and before he could reach the arch through which the restrooms were located, she hopped in front of him.

Kurt stopped before he could plow into her and eyed her up and down. "Isn't it past your bedtime?" His voice was louder than he realised and so snide that a girl giggled behind him.

She gasped and was about to reply when Phillips stepped between them, his bulk causing her eyes to widen – and not in appreciation. He stared down at her and informed her in a quiet tone: "Do not approach again."

The redhead drew back out of their path and stared after them. Unable to stop herself she shouted: "Who the hell do you think you are – royalty?"

Her arm was suddenly grasped firmly and she found herself being dragged away by none other than the maître d'. She argued with him and tried to dig her heels in, explaining at the top of her lungs why she wasn't the one at fault. Finally, his face grim, he deposited her with her waiting group, their faces not at all pleased and she realised they were being kicked out of the club.

"Oh, Jessie, not again! This is the third club you've gotten us kicked out of," one dark-haired kid sporting a watch that clearly cost a small fortune said and the rest grumbled as they got their stuff together. "Why do you always go after the married ones?"

Her mouth fell open and she looked back across the room to where she could see the hunk from earlier and the little bastard who had rejoined him. As she watched she saw them smile at each other and then kiss lingeringly. Her eyes widened. Shit!

Her hunk was married – and gay!

Dave had watched the maître d' escorting the noisy redhead from earlier back to her group of friends but had been distracted when Kurt returned to the table, grinning in satisfaction. When he'd asked him why he was looking so smug, his husband had simply smiled, leaned forward and dropped a sweet kiss on his mouth.

Kurt straightened up, bringing one hand up to caress David's handsome face and then announced he wanted to dance 'til dawn. "Come on, big boy, let's get back out there. I'm in the mood to dance!"

.

K&DHK

.

They got back to the yacht minutes before dawn. Yawning hugely, Kurt shucked his clothes and slouched into the shower. Dave, watching him longingly, turned towards the medicine cabinet instead and took out two aspirin. He poured a glass of water and left it and the tablets on the counter for Kurt when he finished showering. Then he took off his clothes, hopped into the shower behind Kurt and washed off the sweat of the night quickly. His eyes roved all over Kurt and, unable to help it, he found himself helping to wash away the soap suds off the slender, beautiful body.

"Mmmm," Kurt murmured as he leaned back into the large hands helping to wash him. "I had a great time tonight, sweetie, really great…"

Anything else he was going to say was swamped by another huge yawn and Dave chuckled. "Hey, sleepyhead, go dry off and I'll join you soon. Oh, and there's aspirin and water on the counter."

Kurt hummed in pleasure as he leaned against David's large, warm, wet body. "Thank you, babe; I feel as if I could fall asleep standing upright."

Dave dropped a kiss on the tousled hair and then eased him away. "Go on, I'll be right out."

Kurt leaned up and kissed him before dragging himself out of the cubicle. Dave could hear the tap turn on and Kurt cleaning his teeth and he smiled at the sounds of domesticity that just never grew old.

When he finally left the _en suite_ wrapped in a huge, soft towelling robe, the ruddy light of the rising sun was bathing the stateroom. Kurt was already deep beneath the covers, just the top of his head visible.

Dave threw off his robe, sliding naked into bed and up against Kurt's slender, warm body. He pulled him back towards him so that they were spooning and buried his nose in the soft, thick hair, inhaling deeply.

Kurt murmured in his sleep and Dave finally relaxed, smiling as sleep swept over him and took him under.

.

TBC

.

**A/N 2:** Kinda sappy, as usual, but that's how I like it. Thanks for reading and, as always, send me some love, yeah? Part 2 is coming up in a couple of days so stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Storm: Honeymoon**

**By Gayforkurt**

* * *

**Summary:** Kurt and David's two-month honeymoon tour of the Mediterranean and the Caribbean is a wonderful getaway. However, life isn't always smooth sailing, is it? This is the second of a three-part installment after which I will settle down to detail their quest to become parents. Rated M for a reason.

**A/N:** Thank you, my faithful reviewers, for sticking with me. There is one more chapter after this and then it will be a while before the real sequel begins. Keep reading and, as usual, don't stint on the feedback. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs, as usual, although I wish it were not so.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Someone had closed the shades in their stateroom, probably a steward, Kurt mused as he lay half-awake in their huge bed. He turned over carefully, aware that his husband was still asleep and he smiled and stretched luxuriously.

Hmmm, he did have fun at that new club last night; then he frowned briefly as he recalled the redheaded girl who'd thought David was fair game. Huh, he scoffed in his head as he remembered the look on her face when his guard, Phillips had stepped in to ward her off. That had been better for her although she wouldn't have realised that because he had been ready to snatch her bald if she'd said anything about David, he fumed.

He turned his head to look at the beloved face half smushed into the pillow and he grinned now as he came fully awake. The popping in of an idea was evident in the way his blue-green eyes lit up and he sat up slowly, very slowly, tugging the duvet down as he went.

He rose to his knees and surveyed David's big, well-toned body and the way the hair was just enough to tantalise Kurt. He, himself, was relatively smooth all over, a situation he encouraged by getting regularly waxings. His husband loved his smooth, silky skin, never seeming to get enough as he was always touching, stroking and caressing him, even in public.

Kurt giggled as he delicately touched the tip of one brownish-pink nipple peeking through the light mat of hair on David's chest. His husband muttered something but it was clear that he was still asleep. Kurt moved up to lie behind him as David was lying on his side and he proceeded to nuzzle the nape of the sleeping man's neck. When David shifted slightly, Kurt held back a giggle and then leaned over to take the exposed earlobe in his teeth and bite down gently.

That was a definite groan, Kurt crowed triumphantly although David only shifted slightly, rubbing his butt against Kurt's awakening groin. Kurt flicked out a tongue and slipped the tip just lightly inside David's ear and this time he saw the eyelashes flicker.

Dave sighed at the feel of Kurt teasing him but he kept his eyes closed. The little scamp thought he was still asleep but he'd been awake the moment Kurt had knelt up and removed the duvet. It amused him to let his minx of a lover have his way sometimes, believing he was launching a sneak attack when Dave was actually ready for him along.

Now he shifted slightly, deliberately rubbing his butt harder against Kurt's groin and he couldn't help the little chuckle that came out as a breathy huff. He needed to pretend that he was waking up slowly because he really did want to make love to his sexy husband before they got their day started.

Kurt paused in his teasing and stared at David's sleep-flushed face, realizing his husband was surfacing. He leaned over his burly shoulder and feathered a light kiss on his cheek, watching the lashes flutter again.

"Sweetie?" Kurt's breath tickled Dave and he could no longer hold out; he pretended to slowly come awake, staring blearily at his husband out of one eye.

"Hey, babe, slept well?" Dave smirked inwardly at the mischievous look on Kurt's face. God, he loved that boy.

Kurt nodded, his hair flopping into his eyes but clearly not giving a hoot. "Mmhm, but I want to play now…" and he rolled over Dave's body and landed on the bed, on his back and stared up at David expectantly.

Dave rose up on one elbow and stared down at his smirking husband, a matching grin coming to his face.

"Okay, when you say 'play', d'you mean 'play'," and he tilted his head towards the sliding doors indicating the gorgeous expanse of blue Aegean, "or 'play'?" With that last he quirked his eyebrow down at Kurt's more-than interested groin and leered.

Kurt burst out laughing and then tilted his head with a faux-incredulous look on his face. "What do you think, mister?"

They laughed at each other and then Dave pounced, tickling Kurt all up and down the sides of his body, finally catching the flailing legs as Kurt tried to escape. He flung himself across the well-muscled limbs and grinned triumphantly at Kurt who pouted.

"Hey, no fair – you're heavier than me!" He giggled up at his husband, his eyes shining in his glowing face. Suddenly the mood changed and his pupils grew larger, the look of lust so familiar to Dave. His voice husky, Kurt purred, "I really like that you're bigger than me; I think you're so sexy."

Dave stared and then blinked, swallowing hard as heat flared in his gut, hardening him almost instantly. With a groan he took the lush mouth waiting for him, settling his larger body gently onto Kurt's. He felt the long, strong legs come up and wrap about his hips and he ground down, shuddering as Kurt's cock pressed up against his.

They kissed hungrily, barely breaking for air and then Dave eased back up, resting on the palm of his hands. Their hips continued undulating against each other, though, and he pushed harder, loving the way Kurt's lashes fluttered as he tried not to close his eyes.

There was no sound, save for that which came from outside their stateroom. The distant noises of their well-trained staff and crew as they went about the mega-yacht's daily upkeep mingled with that of the sparse seabirds' calls. There was no movement, either, apart from their undulations against each other because the yacht was just too big and the harbour's water was calm as glass.

It was as if the men were in a cocoon of their own making, all their attention focused on the pleasure and heat rising between them. Frottage was perfect for this morning encounter and Kurt slid his hands up David's muscular shoulders, reveling in the feel of the light dew of sweat beneath his palms. He gripped harder, biting his bottom lip as he stared unrelentingly into David's golden eyes.

Dave couldn't get enough of the way Kurt felt underneath him; the long legs with their well-muscled thighs, the hands gripping his shoulders and, best of all, the feel of Kurt's long, hard, hot prick grinding into his. He struggled to keep his eyes open as they both savoured the inexorable climb towards their climax. He wanted to watch; he wanted to see the moment when Kurt fell apart, when what they were doing to each other reached its stunning end.

Kurt's lips parted and he panted, struggling to catch his breath as beads of sweat rolled down and collected in the hollow of his throat. He blinked once and licked his lips when a droplet fell from David's forehead in what seemed like slow motion and landed on his mouth. He grinned when his husband's eyes riveted on his pink lips and he made a show of licking up and savouring his clean sweat.

Dave groaned now and sped up his motions, the perspiration slicking their skin helping them to slide faster, to grind deeper. Their pre-come seeped between them, too, and its scent added to the overall sensory overload of their morning loving.

Kurt sighed, swallowing hard as his eyelids fell to half mast, his tongue flickering out again to swipe at his lips and Dave couldn't resist; he leaned down and slammed his mouth onto the tempting pink lips.

"Mmmm, uh, yessss…" Kurt's muttering slid into Dave's fevered brain, the larger man barely registering the words as his brain started to shut down. All his body wanted to do was concentrate on the fire roaring through it and he groaned and shuddered as Kurt's breath tickled his ear.

He rose up further, slid his large hands underneath his husband ass and pulled him closer. Kurt stared at him, his lips caught between his teeth and his hands slid up to glide over David's chest and then around his neck. He lifted his hips to keep their cocks connected and he pushed up hard against David's body, groaning at the intense feel.

"Come on, baby," Dave gritted out, his hips slamming against Kurt's and his cock sliding through the pre-come pooling between them. The slightly rough feel of Kurt's neatly trimmed pubes heightened the sensation and he knew the same would be true for Kurt. He watched as Kurt's colour deepened, a sure sign that Kurt, despite doing nothing more than moaning, was approaching his climax.

Dave stared down between them, watching the way their bodies were moving together now in a rutting dance that in itself was almost enough to bring him. However, he wanted Kurt to come first; he wanted to watch his beautiful husband come undone in his arms and as he stared, he knew he'd be rewarded soon.

And there it was!

Kurt gasped, his fingers tightening on Dave's neck and he threw his head back, all the while staring at Dave from beneath his lashes and he let out a series of sharp little cries that was Dave's own undoing.

"Oh, god, yes, Kurt, yes, baby, fuck!" His words gritted out through clenched teeth as he stared into wide turquoise eyes, unable to look away.

"David, David, love you, love you … so much…" Kurt panted as hips lifted and writhed, his cock spitting globs of come that mingled messily with Dave's spending. He was rapidly approaching being over-sensitised but he didn't care; he wanted the slight pain of it that only seemed to sharpen the pleasure.

Dave stared down into the face of the one person he'd quite literally do almost anything for and groaned out his love.

"Lu-love you, uh, uh, oh Jesus, Kurt, mmmph…" His near-incoherent muttering made Kurt smile and his hands stroked soothingly up David's heaving chest and then slid around to his back as the bigger body collapsed onto his.

Kurt loved the feel of David's body pressing down on him and he held his husband tight, kissing his damp, curly hair as their breathing calmed.

"Love you, David, mess and all," he chuckled and then squirmed as the feel of their come made him grimace slightly.

Dave groaned and lifted his head, turning to press an almost chaste kiss against Kurt's cheek tiredly. "Love you, babe, prissiness and all…"

They chuckled breathlessly as they lay there, basking in all the glory and disarray of their lovemaking, neither making a move to get clean just yet.

.

K&DHK

.

"You know, I'm going to need a press secretary with all these invitations I'm getting," Kurt announced later that afternoon. Their lunch had been both late and long and after a bottle of white wine, they were both full and drowsy. Kurt had insisted, though, that he would go through all his correspondence and try to deal with the month-long backlog. "I mean, there are several here from magazines as well as TV channels, wanting me for interviews. Whew!"

"Why don't you get a personal assistant? Have Will vet him or her and the two can liaise, especially with regard to the interviews. He is still your agent, right?" Dave looked up from where he'd been checking over some documents at the big desk he used for his business correspondence. He stared at the way the afternoon light gilded his husband, almost turning him into a living statue and grinned. One day he was going to commission a sculptor to immortalise his beautiful lover, he promised himself.

Kurt, fanning himself with one of the invitations that had been airlifted out to them from their home in Bedford Park, Chiswick, smiled at his husband.

"A P.A. is definitely a better idea, sweetie. It really hadn't occurred to me but if I'm going to get involved with the philanthropy side of things, I really will need one."

Dave grinned at him. "Glad I could be of assistance, milord," he replied teasingly and Kurt rolled his eyes at him, smiling indulgently.

"That has a rather nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Kurt was always being teased that he thought somewhere along the line he was descended from royalty. Watching him now, Dave could well believe it because Kurt had a regality of bearing that was unusual in one so young who came from a relatively humble background. It was not put on either, it was simply Kurt.

"You keep that up and I'll have to buy you a castle or palace soon," Dave laughed as he turned back to his documents. Hmmm, something wasn't adding up in the reports from one of his construction sites but he was on his honeymoon; he'd let Marty Getrick deal with it.

"Our wedding was beautiful at the Castle, wasn't it," Kurt now mused, his eyes faraway as he obviously thought about the way the Castle's stunning setting had provided the perfect backdrop for the occasion. Dave knew immediately that what he'd said was going to be true; he was going to get Kurt a castle.

Dave hummed in response to Kurt's comment and, putting aside the puzzling paperwork, rose and came over to where Kurt was lounging. He lifted the elegant feet onto his lap and commenced to stroking them as was his wont. Kurt sighed at the feel but continued looking through the various pieces of correspondence.

"I have here invitations for the both of us and a couple for me to do interviews. Gosh, I wish people would just relax, let me catch my breath a bit before starting the social whirl."

Dave chuckled as he listened to his husband's whinging. "Babe, you're gorgeous, talented, a fashionista and a one-percenter now. Of course, they're going to want to hang all over you. Just go enjoy yourself."

Kurt huffed and turned over another invitation, studying it before a gleam appeared in his eyes. He looked up at David. "You know what, I'm going to make myself a nuisance with these people!"

Dave's winged brows rose in confusion. "Wha-how, what kind of nuisance?"

Kurt threw his head back and laughed, delighted with his little scheme. "Okay, since they want to see and be seen with me, I'm going to make sure that they all in some way contribute to my various charities. How's that sound?"

Dave chuckled at the way Kurt's eyes sparkled with cunning. He agreed though and said as much. "Sure, why not. I know a lot of celebrities do that kind of stuff and since in a way you're fresh meat to these vultures, go ahead; make the most of it."

Kurt hummed happily and returned to sorting through the stacks of invitations and letters from people he'd never met but who suddenly wanted to be his closest friend. One invitation, however, he looked at and smiled softly before glancing up at his husband.

"Hey, sweetie, here's an invite to that masked ball next month, the one for the Met!"

David groaned, shaking his head as this time he pouted. "Kurt, babe, I don't like masked balls! I don't have to wear anything with tights and a cape, do I?"

Kurt stared at his husband's childish demeanour before bursting out into delighted chuckles. He hiccupped once before getting hold of himself but he shook his head, one hand coming out to pat David's hand on his leg.

"Oh, sweetie, oh goodness, I just had a flash of you dressed as Robin. Oh god!" and he started cackling again, tears coming to his eyes. Dave suppressed a grin as he watched Kurt laughing at him.

"Hey, if anyone were going to be Robin it would be you, my little sidekick."

They continued laughing for a bit but Kurt finally settled down, staring thoughtfully at his smiling husband.

"I think you'd make a damned sexy Batman, David, I really do," and the heat in his eyes left Dave in no doubt as to what Kurt was thinking. He licked his lips as his eyes fell to Kurt's curved pink lips. The tension that had suddenly sprung up between them would never get old for either man but Kurt simply smiled and looked back down at the envelopes in his lap.

"By the way, at the wedding, I sorta promised the Casellis we'd visit them before we headed home." He smiled at Dave's nod. "So, after Italy, where else are you taking me, Mr. Hummel-Karofsky?"

Dave chuckled, his hand sliding up from Kurt's feet in his lap to a thigh which he kneaded gently, dislodging some of the envelopes to the floor. He narrowed his eyes playfully at Kurt but smirked at him.

"Well, Mr. Hummel-Karofsky, you will have to wait for that – it's a surprise." He grinned at the way Kurt's eyes widened in brief annoyance before adding: "And no harassing the crew, either!"

Kurt shook his head at him but smiled; he was getting used to the fact that David simply loved to surprise him and he wouldn't spoil the other man's fun. Besides, he really liked all of David's surprises so far so he was quite happy to go along with it.

For the rest of the afternoon they relaxed, Kurt sunbathing in the nude on their private balcony while David went to work out in the gym. Though they were on their honeymoon, it didn't mean they spent every second of every day in each other's company. It simply made the time they did come together that much more special, in Kurt's opinion, and he knew David felt the same way.

* * *

Later that night they dined on board with a group they'd met on one of their tours of the island and Kurt enjoyed himself immensely. The patriarch of the group, a South American businessman Kurt secretly suspected had a shady past, was charming and debonair. His trophy wife No. 2, Astrid, was a statuesque Nordic blonde with deeply tanned skin and Kurt had had a hard time withholding his laughter at the height difference between the two. The other couples were his two sons and their wives and the odd man out (or woman, actually), was Señor Alvarez's daughter.

Lydia, as she purred to David when they were introduced the week before, was something straight out of a novella, Kurt swore to David the night they'd met. She had snapping dark eyes and masses of long, gleaming dark hair and with how gorgeous she was, Kurt couldn't imagine why she didn't have some panting twit with her.

Señor Alvarez doted on her, much to Astrid's displeasure but the sons barely paid their sister any attention, preferring to indulge in water sports with their wives and David. Kurt, big-hearted as he was, took pity on Alvarez's wife and offered to go shopping with her several times, Lydia tagging along because she hated salt water and how it 'dried out her skeeen!'

Tonight, though, everything was mellow and really enjoyable, Chef Lian's creations going a long way to appeasing Lydia and intriguing Alvarez who'd announced that he himself was a gourmet cook. The sons had laughingly agreed, regaling them all with stories of their father's prowess in the kitchen and his love for experimenting with exotic ingredients.

The wine flowed, the music was soft and romantic and the land breeze from Mykonos carried the sound of the ever-present party-goers. The yacht's night lights added to the festive atmosphere and soon, someone suggested dancing on one of the upper decks. Kurt was glad for any opportunity to dance, especially with David so they all rose after finishing up the last of their wine and headed to the upper deck.

Kurt couldn't recall a more romantic night with the soft, fragrant air about them and it was perfect for their last night in port. He snuggled in David's arms, inhaling the scent of his husband's subtle cologne and smiled to himself. God, life was good.

All too soon, however, Lydia was sliding up to them, a too-cute pout on her overly-lipsticked mouth and asked if she could dance with David. Kurt, the perfect host, pasted on a smile and stepped out of his husband's arm, ignoring David's slightly panicked look.

Lydia replaced him with a little triumphant smirk and proceeded to plaster herself to David's front. The poor man quickly put some space between them but it didn't dim the brilliance of the smile she turned on him. Kurt sighed and turned to join the couple who were not dancing.

The youngest Alvarez sibling, Oscar, smiled and nodded at Kurt as he took a seat near him and his wife, a mousy little thing in a stunning green Dior dress. Kurt smiled at her and took a sip of his drink, determined to ignore Lydia's futile attempts to seduce his husband.

"How are you enjoying your vacation, Amalia," he asked Oscar's wife, hoping to coax a more genuine smile from her. She and the older brother's wife, Milla, almost seemed intimidated by their sister-in-law and Kurt and David had sometimes speculated on the dynamics between the family members.

Amalia smiled at this odd yet very kind stranger they had met and she nodded as she spoke. "It is very beautiful here… I've never been before." That seemed to be the extent of her response so Kurt smiled and looked over at Oscar.

He and his brother, Miguel, and their father seemed to be enjoying their vacation far more than the women in the group, Kurt noticed, despite Amalia's answer. He lifted his chin in Oscar's direction, catching his attention and said now, "And you, Oscar, is this your first time visiting the Greek islands?"

For some reason, Kurt always got a strange sensation whenever Oscar's sherry-dark eyes turned on him but he straightened his shoulders and waited for the other man to answer.

Oscar found Kurt as strange as his wife did but, for his part, the strangeness was fascinating. Kurt was an entity he'd never encountered before in his travels; he was obviously homosexual and had an enticingly feminine voice but he had a very strong, masculine aura as well. The combination fascinated Oscar a little too much as he found his eyes always roving over the singer's sleek body and beautiful face. He would never make a move on him as it was obvious the newlyweds were still very much enamoured with each other. However, when Kurt was ready to venture from his husband's over-protective side, he wouldn't mind being around then.

He smiled now but shook his head. "My father has a love of travel, señor," he exposed white, even teeth as Kurt pouted at him. Kurt had invited them all to use his first name so he acceded now. "Sorry, Kurt; because of that, even as children, he would take us almost everywhere on his business trips."

Kurt grinned at him, lowering his lashes as there was no way he could deny the interest in Oscar's eyes. "That must have been fun for you kids, also exposing you to a lot of different cultures?"

Oscar's predatory grin widened as he ignored the way his wife's hand rested on his forearm. "Oh, yes, I was happy to be exposed to many things." He smiled at the faint colour in Kurt's cheeks. "Did you travel much as a child?"

Kurt shook his head but didn't elaborate, turning his attention pointedly to Amalia. "Were your family much into travelling, Amalia?" He hoped with the attention off of him that Oscar would settle down but he didn't hold out much hope. The wine they had been drinking was doing its job of lowering the other man's inhibitions and Kurt hoped there would be no incidents. He had always found certain men to be more willing to take risks after having a few under their belt and he was pretty certain Oscar was one of them.

Amalia chatted on as she told them about some of her favourite places to visit and Kurt encouraged her, making sure to always keep his eyes away from her husband. There was no way anyone would be able to accuse him of leading on the amorous South American. Kurt wasn't aware that Dave was watching them even while fending off Lydia's increasingly inappropriate suggestions.

Lydia was rather frustrated that she was getting nowhere with the handsome billionaire who she knew was bisexual, having researched him a bit on the computer after they'd met. She'd seen various photographs of him over the years with various women on his arm and they all had one thing in common besides their extreme good looks. David Karofsky seemed to go for curvy, full-breasted women so, in her mind, there was no way he could be completely satisfied with the stick-thin twink he'd married.

"Oh, Daveed, I think I would love another tour of your beeg boat," she pouted up at him temptingly, using that husky tone that most men responded to so well. She slid one warm hand up his firm chest and felt her pulse speed up as she did. This man made her want so much and she couldn't help licking her full lips as she waited for his response.

Dave, dragging his eyes from where Oscar was almost eye-fucking his husband even while his little wife was chattering away happily, stared down in confusion at Lydia. A spurt of annoyance lowered his slanted brows but he managed to smile politely down at the simpering woman.

"Actually, I think I'm thirsty. Are you thirsty? The night is warm and I think we could do with some fresh drinks. What do you think?" Without waiting for her to answer, he moved away, one hand slipping behind her back to guide her almost forcibly back to their table. He heard her huff of annoyance but he did not bloody care. All he wanted right now was to get back to Kurt and make it clear that his husband's attention belonged on him alone.

They passed the other two couples who were enjoying the music and he pulled out a chair for Lydia beside Oscar and slid into the vacant chair beside Kurt. Immediately the beautiful blue eyes homed in on him and the tight curl of tension he hadn't even been aware of unfurled. He smiled at Kurt, his eyes taking in every beloved feature and, without planning it, leaned down to drop a light kiss on the smiling lips.

Amalia's shy chuckles came from beside them but Kurt and David ignored it, Kurt leaning back to lift an eyebrow enquiringly at his husband. Dave slid a hand behind Kurt and stroked it up his back, smiling smugly as his gaze met Oscar's. Message sent and received, if he was not mistaking the faintly annoyed look in the South American's eyes.

Dave called a steward for more refreshments and the little party continued for the next couple of hours, Dave making sure that he stuck to Kurt's side or danced only with Kurt. He knew his husband was a little curious as to his unusual behaviour but something about Oscar Alvarez reminded him of Cooper Anderson and he hated that twerp. Besides, this was their honeymoon and he had every right to be possessive of his beautiful lover.

Kurt's laughter was frequent as he basked in David's attention and responded to Señor Alvarez's humorous stories. Some of the people in them David knew, apparently, and the two men got along really well. Miguel and Oscar Alvarez chatted mostly with their wives and each other, leaving Lydia to fume in silence as she determinedly ignored Kurt's presence. Her attempts to engage David in conversation were blocked several times by her canny father and by the time the evening was over, she was not a happy camper.

As Señor Alvarez helped his wife up from her chair, indicating that the evening's festivities were over, at least for him, Dave sighed with well-disguised relief. While it had been pleasant to spend their last night in port entertaining newfound friends, he was happy to see their backs, especially Oscar's.

There followed a round of what Kurt always called 'farewelling'; the cheek kisses, air kisses, hugs, handshakes, etc., that could sometimes take quite a few minutes, depending on the size and depth of affection within the group. With family it could take a good few minutes as sometimes there would be last-minute suggestions to meet up or reiterations of familial love and affection. In a group like tonight's, however, the culture of the guests dictated how the farewelling progressed.

First, Señor Alvarez hugged and kissed Kurt on both cheeks and then he shook David's hand rather firmly and then followed a flurry of hugs and kisses from the younger members of the party. The junior Alvarezes did the manly backslap thing with David but with Kurt it was a handshake (Miguel), hugs and air kisses from the women and, last but not least, a hug and grope from Oscar.

Kurt dragged himself from the amorous Latino's arms and narrowed his eyes at him in displeasure which only made the man grin in a self-satisfied manner. Kurt felt David come up behind him and he just knew without looking that his husband was staring daggers at Oscar. Kurt ignored them both and proceeded to wave the group off as they entered the launch that was waiting to take them back to port and the hotel they were booked at.

As they finally moved off, he heaved a huge sigh of relief, causing Dave to look down at him in concern. He relaxed however when he realized that Kurt was staring out at the wine-dark sea with a faint smile on his lips.

"Isn't it beautiful, David?" He moved to lean against the smooth, gleaming wood of the handrail, turning his face up to the night sky. Deep velvet was scattered with glittering white pin-pricks, the moonless sky seeming even more romantic to him. Dave slid an arm around his husband's waist, taking in the way the white Indian cotton ensemble gleamed against Kurt's pale gold skin.

In a way he couldn't really blame the likes of Cooper Anderson or Oscar Alvarez for having the good taste to find Kurt irresistible. Even when his husband was dressed simply as he was now, he drew all eyes to him. The only way to cover up his beauty was to put him in a burqa and that would never happen. He stared down at his lover and realised he had not replied.

"Yes, just beautiful." He smiled to himself because Kurt didn't know he was referring to him and not the soft Grecian night. He would tell him every day how much he loved him and he would show him every day how much he treasured him. If sometimes he got a little silly and overly possessive, well, he was just a guy, after all.

The newlyweds stood by the rail of the yacht as the stars wheeled overhead, letting the calm night relax them before heading upstairs to their waiting bed. Tomorrow they would leave port, their immediate destination Italy and the Casellis but Dave would use the days spent travelling across the Atlantic to enjoy their closeness without the interruption of having to entertain.

Their honeymoon in the Mediterranean had been great and they were looking forward to the second month in the Caribbean. For the first time in the year since they'd met, they would return to the place where it all began. Would the memories taint their present happiness… or strengthen it? Dave was willing to bet it all that it would be the latter.

.

**TBC**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Storm: Honeymoon 3**

**By Gayforkurt**

* * *

**Summary:** Kurt and David's two-month honeymoon tour of the Mediterranean and the Caribbean is a wonderful getaway. This is the third of a three-part installment, after which I promise to settle down to detail our boys' quest to become parents. Rated M to be safe. THIS IS COMPLETE.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. This continues to be a great pleasure for me to do and it does the old heart good to know that others are enjoying it, too. God bless.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs, as usual, although I wish it were not so.**

* * *

_Ah__, __mia cara__, __una bella__! __E 'meraviglioso __che qui__di nuovo!_" Kurt winced as Cora Caselli's spindly little arms still managed to squeeze him tightly. He laughed as she stepped back only to surge forward again and kiss him forcibly on both cheeks. He was red by the time he was released to greet her husband, Gianni.

Gianni Caselli hugged him a lot more gently than his wife had and Kurt was thankful for that even as he laughed and returned the older man's greetings. David was getting the same treatment and he had to stifle a burst of laughter as his husband, too, turned red.

"Come in, come in! Oh, it is so good to see you both again, isn't it, Gianni? Ah, the young lovers!" Signora Caselli was almost beside herself with happiness as she stood back to survey the changes a month of honeymooning had wrought in the two men. "Kurt, your beautiful skin – it is even more lovely!"

Kurt felt as if he would not stop blushing at the heartfelt compliments from their hostess. He smiled over at David, silently asking to be rescued but his husband simply nodded at the little woman in agreement.

"I didn't think he could be any more beautiful but he surprised me," he said, laughing at Kurt's little eyeroll.

They followed the elderly couple into their villa on Lake Como where apparently most of the wealthy folks escaped to during the summer months. Kurt was just happy it wasn't the same villa where he'd had that run-in with Cooper and he moved to the terrace where the Casellis had set up their tea. After settling into their seats, they dug in to the lavish offering, Kurt humming in pleasure as usual and getting indulgent looks from the others.

They regaled the Casellis with stories of the touring they had done, the water sports they had indulged in and the wonderful food they had scarfed down shamelessly. Gianni Caselli told them of his time spent as a young boy visiting the Greek islands with his parents and Cora told them of her love of Greek mythology. As they chatted, she seemed to get a speculative look in her eye and finally, when Kurt couldn't take it anymore, he asked her what she was ruminating on so intensely.

She laughed and leaned over to pat his hand. "Ah, just an old woman reminiscing…" She paused and then continued more seriously. "Have either of you ever visited the Uffizi Gallery, in Florence?"

Kurt shook his head but his eyes lit up. "No, but I know it houses some of the most famous of Greek sculptures. Were you interested in sculpture as a girl?"

He was fascinated by older people, seeing in them sometimes a living, breathing history book. Older people had seen things and lived through historic events that he'd only read about and having never known a grandparent on either side, they intrigued him.

Cora laughed, shaking her head. "Not in sculpting, in the sculptures themselves. They are magnificent and as I look at you now, fresh from your Greek honeymoon, I can't help but think you would have made a wonderful subject."

Kurt was gaping at her, his cheeks red as David laughed along with Gianni. He shook his head in denial. "Oh, no way, Cora, I'm nothing like those boys they used to sculpt."

"Oh yes," she contradicted him, her eyes twinkling. "The next time you visit a museum, study the faces of the Greek boys, whether in marble or bronze. They all have that faintly androgynous look that is so beautiful in you."

Kurt sputtered and then, clearly deciding to change the topic, looked over at Gianni. "So, what is the new season going to be like? What is La Scala putting on this fall?"

Everyone laughed at his attempt but they went along with it and the afternoon was spent catching up on the events being planned for the theatre's new season and bits of gossip about mutual acquaintances.

Finally, it was time to leave and Kurt and David promised fervently they would keep in touch. The Casellis knew they were continuing onto the Caribbean leg of their honeymoon and as they were leaving, Cora pulled Kurt gently aside.

Kurt looked at her enquiringly and she smiled at him. "I wanted to tell you I've seen some of the coverage the magazines have of your wedding. You looked magnificent, both of you, my dear!"

He grinned in delight, not having seen any photos as yet. "Oh, that's good. I thought the grounds of the Castle were absolutely marvelous. Oh, and everyone seemed to have enjoyed themselves, even the brunch the next day."

They both laughed, remembering the raucous teasing both Kurt and David had had to endure from the wedding partygoers. They had taken more photographs than Kurt could ever remember taking and by the time Sunday afternoon came and he had David had to depart for their yacht, he had been exhausted.

Cora chuckled. "I can't tell you how much Gianni and I enjoyed ourselves and I want you to promise me that you will take care of yourself and your wonderful husband. He's a good man and I suspect he would walk over coals for you." Her eyes grew a little serious as she glanced back at David talking with Gianni.

"I want you to remember, my dear, that he is only a man – yes, a good one – but sometimes you will knock heads and I know how strong-willed you are. Always remember, no matter how serious a quarrel you may have, why you are together. Always remember the love and say it every day. Promise me."

Kurt sniffled and then gathered the little body into his long arms. He nodded and did as she asked, whispering, "I promise."

She eased away from him and looked at his soft face, patting his cheek and said, "Come now, no tears. I will see you when I see you."

Kurt nodded and blinked rapidly, clearing his lashes of the drops of moisture. He looked over at the two men chatting on the steps of the villa and then glanced down at the waiting limousine. The driver and their bodyguards had enjoyed their own refreshment with the Casellis' staff and now they stood waiting at the foot of the steps.

Hugs and kisses went around and then Kurt was waving as he slid into the back seat of the spacious car. As the vehicle moved off he called out one last goodbye, watching Cora wave a little hanky and then he sat back against David's large, warm body.

"I really like them, y'know; they're good people." Kurt's voice wavered as he spoke but Dave simply nuzzled the dark, shiny hair.

"You know you can visit them every time we're in Italy, right?" He hugged Kurt, trying to impart whatever little comfort he could. He wondered what Cora Caselli had said to his husband to make him so teary-eyed but he guessed it was private.

Kurt nodded but didn't reply, simply relaxing back against David and letting his mind wander. Grandparents would have been nice, he thought, and he was glad that – if everything worked out well – his kids would get to know at least one set. As he thought about his dad and Carole, his mood shifted and he found himself smiling softly as the sights of Milan flowed past the car windows.

.

K&DHK

.

The Atlantic crossing was a new experience for Kurt. He had always flown down to his little private getaway in the Caribbean when he could squeeze in some time but never before had he traveled there by sea.

The days passed in a sensual haze for both Kurt and Dave; most of their days were spent focusing intently on the pleasure they could wring from each other's body. Although at first the vast size of the _Duende_ had seemed intimidating to Kurt, now he appreciated the privacy they had. He and David could go for hours without seeing any of the staff or crew if they didn't wish to, surfacing only for food. In fact, so expert were the crew in giving them their space that oftentimes Chef Lian would simply have their meals delivered to their private deck under heat domes and on chafing dishes; the food stayed warm until they were ready to indulge.

Kurt had never before had a lover who worshiped every inch of his body. There were times when he thought David was seriously obsessed; his husband had several times offered to bathe him, spending long minutes running his hands all over Kurt until they ended up making heated love in their huge, decadently-decorated bathroom.

They didn't only spend the days making love, though; many hours were spent simply talking. They talked about their hopes and plans for the future (children took up many hours, of course) and they discovered more things about each other.

"Wait, you have a recording studio? Where?!" Kurt's blue-green eyes widened comically at his husband as he sat up on the lounge chair on their private deck. Dave glanced over at him from behind his sunglasses, a huge grin on his face.

"Aaah, that's a surprise for another day, my little song bird…" he broke off, chuckling as he ducked one of Kurt's flip-flops.

"You are going to kill me with surprises, aren't you," Kurt pouted and then he sauntered over to plop himself on David's lap, giggling when the man let out an "oomph!"

"Kurt," he wheezed, "are you sure you haven't put on weight since we started cruising?"

He got a slap for that and then Kurt settled down to nuzzle him, a little wheedle in his voice as he asked: "Aren't you going to tell me where, sweetie? Honey baby, my sugar dumpling, my big stud? Hmmm?"

Dave couldn't help breaking into loud laughter at Kurt's ridiculous teasing. He slid his hand up one smooth leg, squeezing the thigh as he shook his head at his husband.

"Nope!" The 'p' made a popping sound as he responded adamantly. Kurt flung himself off of David's lap and back onto his own lounge chair, tilting his chin up and staring mutinously at the horizon.

"Well, then, I won't tell you about your surprise when we get back to England!"

Dave stared at him incredulously before laughing again. "Babe, you wouldn't be telling me anyway if it's supposed to be a surprise!"

Kurt realised how silly he'd sounded and then started to laugh at himself, too. "Okay, okay, I meant to say that I had a surprise for you – as your wedding gift – but it didn't come out right, I guess."

The two sat out there each day for hours, enjoying the scent of the sea breeze and pointing out the changes they could note in the colour of the water as they approached the Caribbean. They ate most of their meals on the outdoor decks, switching to different ones simply for a change of location and some days they were joined by the senior crew members and staff. Kurt was a fairly social person and he loved to hear where the different accents came from.

Their captain was Australian, a deeply suntanned man with hair bleached so white you'd be forgiven for thinking him a whole lot older than he was. He had big square teeth that flashed often because he was a very jovial guy. His XO was a little more taciturn, a gentleman of West Indian descent who was born and raised in Manchester, England. His family, he told them, was originally from Barbados and he tried to get there whenever he could.

With a yacht as large as the _Duende_ with a crew of over 80, Kurt knew he wouldn't get to know everything about David's favourite possession but he enjoyed talking to the people who worked aboard her. The chief engineer, for example, was quite capable of waxing lyrical over the _Duende's_ attributes and Kurt would grin at the man kindly as he gushed.

Now he leaned towards Kurt, his voice lowering conspiratorially. "To give you an example of what I'm talking about: did you know we have anti-paparazzi devices aboard?"

Kurt gaped at him, glad he'd swallowed the last of his dessert. He continued to stare at the man who was nodding and smiling. "No, I've never heard of that before. Is that legal?"

"Oh yes, lots of the celebs have them onboard their water craft. It's not actually harmful; it just discourages them from coming too close to our vessels, y'know." He grinned triumphantly at Kurt who couldn't help smiling back.

"So what exactly does this device do, or is it a secret?" Kurt was actually quite intrigued. Maybe the device could be adapted to be used at the homes of people who are frequently targeted by the paps, he thought.

"Well, it's like this…" and the little engineer prattled on, outlining the device's specifications and losing Kurt along the way. He nodded along with the man, still interested despite the spate of technical jargon, but he determined that one day he would bring it up with David.

* * *

One of the nights near the end of the crossing was set aside for a party and all the crew except the bare minimum needed to crew the yacht was invited. Chef Lian and her minions put on a fabulous spread and David's award-winning wine cellar saw the predation of several of its finest.

There was a disco on board the _Duende_ and the party was in full swing with everyone loosening up a bit and the lines between them all became quite blurred. When one of the younger crew suggested karaoke but that they should only stick to old disco tunes, both groans and applause rang around the room.

Everyone was encouraged to join in the fun and the first group up started off everything with Le Chic's Freak Out. That set the tone and every song that people could remember was dredged up and they danced until they sweated. The liquor flowed, too, and as people loosened up, more people took to the stage. Some were better than others but it was all in fun.

David took his turn fairly early on, singing what could be called the gay 70's anthem 'YMCA'. Kurt laughed himself into a coughing fit when he started but he, like everyone else, eventually sang along and did the hand movements.

When it was eventually Kurt's turn, he took the stage, squinting a bit to see beyond the disco balls' glittering lights as they strobed across his face. He smiled down at David, his happiness bubbling over and he decided to sing an old favourite of his. The crowd cheered as the music started and Kurt felt pumped and ready to blow them away with his sexy performance.

Sittin' here, eatin' my heart out, waitin'  
Waitin' for some lover to call  
Dialed about a thousand numbers lately  
Almost rang the phone off the wall

Lookin' for some hot stuff, baby, this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff, baby, tonight  
I want some hot stuff, baby, this evenin'

Gotta have some hot stuff  
Gotta have some love tonight  
I need hot stuff, I want some hot stuff  
I need hot stuff

Lookin' for a lover who needs another  
Don't want another night on my own  
Wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover  
Wanna bring a wild man back home

Gotta have some hot love, baby, this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff, baby, tonight  
I want some hot stuff, baby, this evenin'

Gonna have some lovin'  
Got to have a love tonight  
I need hot stuff, hot love  
Lookin' for hot love

Hot, hot, hot, hot stuff  
Hot, hot, hot  
Hot, hot, hot, hot stuff  
Hot, hot, hot

How's that 'bout some hot stuff, baby, this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff, baby, tonight  
Gimme little hot stuff baby, this evenin'

Hot stuff baby  
Gonna need your love tonight *

When he was finished he could see David clapping along with the rest of the grinning, catcalling crowd and he bowed quite theatrically before bouncing off of the stage to join his lover. David had a tall, ice cube-filled drink waiting for him and he sipped at it thirstily.

"Oh, god, I haven't done anything that crazy in a long time!" He laughed as he pressed the cool glass against his forehead, staring around at their partying staff and crew. "Wow, some of these guys won't be awake very early tomorrow."

Later that day they were supposed to arrive at the port of Hamilton, Bermuda – well, not into it as such because the yacht was too big for the harbour – and most of the crew would be going ashore there for a much-needed break. David and Kurt along with their bodyguards were going to transfer to a smaller yacht, the _Karommel,_ and continue to David's island. The _Karommel_ actually belonged to Kurt now, despite the name, and he was looking forward to seeing it.

Now, though, his bed was calling to him and he and David waved to the captain and some of the crew as they made their way up to their stateroom. The party would probably go on until the last crewman fell asleep where he sat but that was okay. The staff still on duty would see that everything was shipshape by the time Kurt and David made their appearance later in the day.

Kurt hummed 'Hot Stuff' beneath his breath as they headed up to their suite, his arm around David's waist. He could feel the larger man nuzzling his hair as usual and he grinned to himself. Although they were a bit too tired for it right now, he promised he would give his husband a wake-up call to remember. He turned within the strong arms, lifted his chin and was rewarded when David pressed their lips together.

"Thank you, sweetie, this has been the best honeymoon ever… so far," Kurt grinned against David's soft lips.

Dave pulled back and stared at his imp of a lover. "And how many honeymoons have you had, pray tell?"

They laughed as the lift deposited them on their private deck and they strolled, arms around each other to get some much-needed rest. Their stopover in Hamilton was going to be brief and he couldn't wait for Kurt to see his surprise when they eventually reached his island. He hoped it would be enough to wipe away any residue of anger or bitterness that might remain when he saw the great house again. He just hoped the plan worked.

.

K&DHK

.

The _Karommel _was around a 100 feet shorter than the _Duende_ but to Kurt's eyes it was still huge. He stared at it from the launch as they approached and then he stared, open-mouthed at his smug husband.

"Are you kidding me? David Hummel-Karofsky, why do we need two of these monstrosities?"

David gave him a mock glare and retorted over the sound of the launch's engine: "Hey, if you don't like it we can always offload it onto some other poor, unsuspecting billionaire, y'know!"

His answering snark made Kurt grin widely at him but he shook his head. "I didn't say I didn't like it, I just asked why!"

David shrugged and slid his arm around Kurt's shoulder, hauling him in close as he turned to watch the _Karommel_ loom larger before them. "I don't know why; maybe I just like collecting beautiful things."

There was a little silence and then Kurt turned his head to stare at his husband, narrowing his eyes as he pursed his lips. "Hmmm, 'things', huh? Just let it remain 'things', okay, sweetie?"

Dave grinned unrepentantly but he nodded. "Aye-aye, sirrr," he mock-growled in what was supposed to be an impression of a pirate and Kurt rolled his eyes at him before turning back to stare at his very own mega-yacht.

"Oh, my, she is a beauty for sure and I can just imagine what she'd look like lit up at night," he breathed and then, as the launch finally came alongside the yacht's gleaming hull, he stared possessively up at her. "I think I need to have a 'yacht-warming' party aboard her, don't you?"

Dave dropped a kiss on his high forehead and smiled. "That's the spirit; beautiful things were meant to be shared – to a certain extent." He added that last quickly when Kurt flicked his eyes at him with a smirk.

They were welcomed aboard by the captain of his yacht, a man with grizzled hair who was crisp in white uniform, his hat under his arm.

"Welcome aboard the _Karommel_, gentlemen; I'm Per Burge, captain," and after shaking both their hands, he turned and introduced the rest of the senior crew. Kurt had no hope of immediately remembering everyone's names so he nodded and smiled with his usual charm.

Captain Burge took them on a mini tour which thankfully ended at the owner's suite that had a spectacular 180-degree panoramic view. The captain was familiar with the specs of the _Duende_ so he kept comparing the different features of both mega yachts. For instance, the _Karommel _had both fore and aft landing pads for helicopters but it didn't have as large a garage as the _Duende_.

Another thing about the _Karommel_ was that it had a crew of only 46 whereas the _Duende_ carried over 80 crew members. It was a copy of the famous _Pelorus_, once owned by a Russian billionaire, Kurt was told and he immediately decided that one day he was going to modify his yacht and add things no one else had ever thought of.

He marveled at himself as he listened to his thoughts. There had been a time when he could never have dreamed of living this way and here he was now, competing in his mind with some old Russian billionaire. He chuckled to himself and followed Captain Burge as he let them into the owner's suite.

Kurt caught his breath at the gleaming wooden panels that covered every inch of the stateroom's walls. The décor was truly magnificent and the furnishings fit for an elegant French salon. It had a distinctly more European feel to its décor than their stateroom on board the _Duende_ and he knew instinctively that someone romantic had had a hand in its decoration. The bedroom was just as sumptuous and he bit his lip as he surveyed the huge round bed with its tapestry-like duvet. _Boy, it must be a bitch to find round bedspreads_, he thought irreverently.

He turned, his eyes sparkling, to look back at David who had stepped back while he surveyed their suite.

"This is absolutely beautiful, sweetheart. Thank you so much!" He reached for David's hand, foregoing the usual kiss as Captain Burge was still grinning like a magician at them.

The man clapped his hands together and then announced: "Well, I must get back to the bridge. A steward can show you where it is later after you've been refreshed," and he bowed his way out of their suite.

Kurt waited a bit before laughing softly and moving into David's waiting arms. "Oh, sweetie, you are intent on spoiling me, aren't you?"

David simply kissed him, taking his own sweet time to savour the lush mouth beneath his. Kurt's arms slid up and around his neck and he returned the kiss with interest. When they pulled apart, David stared into his eyes and then shook his head once. "You are the most generous person I know; you could never be spoiled even if I gave you everything I own."

Kurt couldn't think of a thing to say to that so, smiling at the handsome man in his arms, he simply kissed him again.

.

K&DHK

.

Kurt absolutely loved the colour of the Caribbean Sea as he stood at the railing of his new yacht, staring down into the churning bow wave. He had loved being in the Mediterranean and snorkeling, especially, in the Aegean but he had a soft spot for the Caribbean waters. The waters that surrounded his own little island near the Caymans were so stunningly clear, he sometimes felt he could stay down there forever. Even the little nurse sharks and lemon sharks didn't seem threatening, maybe because they were so accustomed to seeing humans in their domain these days.

He turned to grin at his husband who had come to join him, their shoulders bumping as they enjoyed the fragrant sea breeze buffeting them and lifting their hair. The bone-deep feeling of well-being was becoming familiar to Kurt and he leaned further into David to brush his cheek against his shoulder.

"How long will it take us to get to your island, sweetie?" David had told him that his island was in The Bahamas but he had no idea how long it would take to get there from Hamilton. He silently promised himself that he would go back to the old British colonial town for a proper visit but right now he was looking forward to seeing David's old plantation house again. He had mixed feelings about the place but he couldn't deny that it was his past experience that was colouring his perception of it. Logically he knew that he'd loved the beauty of the place, but he wondered if memories of his emotional state the previous year would affect his current happiness.

Dave, unaware of the somewhat troubled thoughts swimming through Kurt's mind, brushed his nose against the soft cheek. "At this speed, I think we'll get there just about dusk. I called ahead to let Mama Afflick know we're expecting a huge spread. This sea air has really opened my appetite."

Kurt leaned away to grin at him. "Not just you alone, believe me. I swear I'm going to have to get a whole new wardrobe when we get back to England."

Dave widened his eyes at him in mock alarm. "Oh my god, a whole new wardrobe, you say! That's sure to be waaay too tedious for you!"

Kurt whapped his husband on the arm and chuckled as he leaned against him again, his gaze once more turned outward, his previous worries fading rapidly. "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, honey… and don't think you'll be escaping if it comes to marathon shopping."

He huffed softly as he listened to David chuckling at his expense. Kurt knew he was a champion shopper and now he had the leisure – and almost limitless resources to do it – his conscience told him he would have to control himself. Something occurred to him and he turned to Dave who was staring at the horizon, a contented look in his gold-green eyes.

"David, remember when I was muttering one day about needing a P.A.?" He quirked his eyebrow at his husband who'd turned to gaze fondly at him. David nodded so he continued.

"Come sit here with me while I run through some things with you," Kurt ordered and dragged David towards matching deck chairs. After settling himself, he crossed long bare legs and turned to stare at his husband.

"I've been thinking: if I'm going to seriously start overhauling the philanthropic side of your empire," he grinned as David rolled his eyes at the word; "I'm going to need more than just a P.A. Of course, she will be the person who'll be with me practically 24/7 but I also think we need an Estate Manager or at least someone who can oversee all our properties. What do you think?"

Dave stared at him for several long seconds as his eyes lit up admiringly. He finally grinned at Kurt, grabbed one of the slender hands and lifted it to his lips. "Wow, babe, is this what they mean about husbands being 'managed'? This is great!"

Kurt's cheeks reddened as he realised he was being teased but he laughed nonetheless. He pulled back his hand and pouted, continuing to outline his ideas. "I went online and checked out some sites. There are different positions but with all your holdings, I seriously think we need to be better organised. Who better to do it than an Estate Manager? For the New York townhouse I think we need a live-in couple; he could be the Household Manager and she can be the cook with a couple of staff under them. That sound good to you?"

Dave nodded. "They used to call Household Managers butlers in the old days, y'know. Yeah, I'd be okay with that. What would his job entail, though, seeing as we wouldn't be in residence the whole year?"

The intensity in Kurt's eyes intrigued Dave as he realised that Kurt wasn't used to being idle, to sitting about doing nothing. This was his way to stay involved and stave off boredom and Dave was happy that he'd come up with a project for himself.

They discussed the various positions that Kurt thought needed filling, debating the various suggestions David came up with and by the time lunch was served, Kurt had a good idea of what he would do when he got back to Chiswick and their home in Bedford Park. Maybe Marty Getrick or Mrs. L. knew of a good agency that could provide him with at least the live-in couple. He would talk to Will Schuester about the personal assistant and get ideas from him, as well.

By the time dusk had fallen, and the orange streaks were lighting the clouds on the indigo horizon, the _Karommel_ was sliding up to the deep-water pier of David's private island.

Kurt stepped off the yacht and onto firm ground, inhaling the fragrant air and smiling into the fast-approaching night. It never failed to amaze him how swiftly night fell in the Caribbean and he mentally hugged himself with happiness. When David came up beside him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, he grinned up at him.

"It smells wonderful, doesn't it?" He tried to discern the different floral notes on the night air but gave up, simply savouring it.

Dave nodded and then smirked at him. "But wait until you get to the house; Mama Afflick's supper is going to smell even better." He could have sworn his stomach rumbled in agreement and laughed with Kurt as they moved to get into one of the golf carts waiting for them. Phillips slid into the front passenger seat, greeting the driver while Kurt and David settled in the back.

Two more golf carts trundled behind them with their luggage and the little convoy wound its way along the well-kept path towards the great house. The old, beautifully-renovated white buildings loomed ahead of them and the windows of the main house were lit up with a warm, pale amber glow. Tall old trees provided a dramatic backdrop for the house and Kurt realised for the first time that, although the structure was massive, it was all built on one level. The majestic double steps leading up to the front verandah gave the house a dignity that not many modern structures could achieve. It was truly a sight from the past and Kurt marveled at it as they drew closer.

Finally they reached the front steps and they hopped out, turning to gaze out at the grounds before hurrying up the stone steps to the massive front doors. As they reached the verandah, the doors were flung open and Kurt stopped, his eyes widened.

Backlit against the warm lights of the drawing room, his dad stood staring at him, a huge grin on his face and his arms wide.

"SURPRISE!"

"Unca Kurt!"

The voices overlapped as Kurt flung himself at his father, the still-strong arms enfolding him and he stared, stunned over his shoulder at the bright, shining faces of his family. Carole, Rachel and the boys were all grinning at him, although Lije also had his fist wrapped tightly around a large, soggy cookie.

David's laughter registered behind him and as Burt released him, Kurt turned to look, still silent, at his husband. Teardrops hovered on his lashes but he blinked them away as he turned back to look at his stepmother and his sister-in-law, leaving David to swing s giggling Sean up into his arms.

Burt, knowing his son very well, pushed him towards Carole and grinned as the two wrapped each other up.

Rachel, still bouncing Lije on her hip, chuckled as she watched the reunion and when it was her turn to be hugged, she couldn't help teasing him. "Oh, Kurt, you should have seen your face!"

Kurt shook his head and finally found his voice as he stared at a suddenly shy Lije burrowing his face in his mom's neck. "Oh, my goodness; when will you people stop doing this to me?!"

Everyone laughed and he relaxed, staring one at a time at all his favourite people – well, almost all – and he mock-pouted at them. "The very first grey hair I see I'm going to name it after one of you guys, I swear!"

They finally moved away from the front doors and Kurt took in the scent of beeswax and flowers. The place looked the same as it had last year, rich and beautiful and steeped in history. The dark wood floors gleamed like glass and the massive furniture balanced out the high-ceilinged rooms.

Just as he was about to comment on the smell of roasting meat, a door on the far side of the drawing room was flung open and Petal came bounding through, her dark brown face lighting up into a huge grin as she saw Kurt.

"Petal!" Kurt hugged her to him and then stepped back, grinning as he looked at her. "Wow, I was just thinking my first stop would be the kitchen to see what Mama Afflick has ready for me!"

They laughed, Kurt rolling his eyes at his family who were making teasing noises at him and he relieved Rachel of Lije, telling them all that he was going to go and say 'hi' to the best cook in the world.

Kurt sighed, the familiar happiness filling every space within him as they made their way out of the drawing room and into one of the great house's many corridors. There was no room for wayward memories and Kurt said a little prayer of thanks that loving David had banished all leftover darkness. He promised himself that he and David would fill the house, as huge as it was, with memories of love and laughter and as he listened to Petal chattering away, he knew that that mission would be a rousing success.

.

**The End… For Now **

* 'Hot Stuff' lyrics by Pete Bellote, Harold Faltermeir and Keith Forsey


End file.
